Fate:initiative roll
by Person With Many Aliases
Summary: A mysterious power surrounds Fukyuki City. Emiya Shiro finds himself picking up a quest that surrounds his friends and family. Together, they must find the Holy Grail. Then roll a dice to see their chances of successfully capturing it.


A/N: Because, I'm insane.

* * *

A bizarre phenomenon had been sweeping through Fuyuki City. It was quiet at first claiming its first victims in silence, before entire schools were swallowed by its monstrous prescience. Some feared it, some abhorred it.

Most thought it was pretty fun for a board game.

Emiya Shiro, the good-hearted dofus he was, wouldn't discover this until later. But like all good stories, it would probably begin with him staying behind to clean the dojo, and subsequently get stabbed.

Probably.

* * *

**Person With Many Aliases presents:**

"**Fate/initiative roll"**

**A Monstrosity**

"**Fate/" series property of TYPE-MOON**

* * *

Again, how Shiro wasn't aware, I have no idea. His buddy Shinji played. Shinji's totally hot sister played. His totally hot friend Rin played. His adopted sister played. His scary history teacher played. Hell, the priests and nuns at the church often were the _game masters._

How Shiro wasn't aware until someone smacked him the face with reality... let's just not delve into it.

Regardless, the following events are what resulted in Shiro being caught up in the strange world of swords, sorcery, and dice with too many faces for its own good.

It went like this. Soichiro Kuzuki, the aforementioned scary history teacher approached Tosaka Rin, the aforementioned totally hot friend, and probably the most mature human being next to him, with some pretty bad news.

"The game master couldn't rent the room for tonight."

"Foolishness. The hotel staff always found some room somewhere, even some broom closest for our use! How can every room be rented out for events?"

"It was convention for some science-fiction series."

"Pah!"

A sort of annoyed silence. Kuzuki suddenly came up with a bright idea.

"Tohsaka, don't you have some spineless friend with a large house that's usually empty?"

"Shiro?"

"Yes, probably him."

"I suppose it could work... as long as we all barge in before he arrives back home, he wouldn't have the nerve to kick us all out, especially given the size of his house. Though his sister would prove some problems."

"Oh?"

"She's quite the little queen. Very possessive of everything she owns. Which includes both her brother and her home."

"I see."

"Then again... perhaps I could get the Matos to help with this endeavor..."

* * *

Thus, the very devious, though admittedly simply brilliant plan was put to work.

It went like this. Shiro wakes up, has breakfast with Taiga, Sakura, and Ilya, and comments on the unusually good quality of Sakura's cooking this morning.

Ilya quickly agrees, and says that she would do_ anything_ for more of the good lady's cooking.

Such an agreement, though, had already been made yesterday, so Ilya was just repeating the obvious.

After that, during school hours, Shinji, donning his usual guise of a snarky asshole, supplicated to Shiro's better side to go and clean the entire archery dojo, because Shinji was a lazy bastard.

"Sure! I don't mind!"

Phase two, complete.

Oh, and as an aside, while Shiro is in the dojo after hours doing cleaning duty, most of the other males in the school cursed his existence. How the hell does such a dweeb end up inheriting a friggin' mansion, and gets to associate with totally hot chicks like Sakura and Rin without getting torn to shreds, get to be visited in his mansion by chicks on a regular basis, get his own meals cooked for him, and... ugh... the bastard.

Either way, Shiro, after many hours of hard work, finally returned home.

He found a gaggle of people gathered about in his living room. Or what was his living room, if you could see past the various stereo systems planted around the room, the moody lighting that was created by some strategically placed lamps, the decorations that were taped about the walls.

The Matos, Rin, Ilya, Kuzuki...

"Uh... what are you guys doing here?"

Rin gave a smart flip of her hair, "We're appropriating your living room for our board game."

"...board game?"

Illya perked up, "You can play with us if you want, Onii!"

"Are we playing Monopoly or something?" Shiro managed to say, still somewhat taken aback by the invasion.

"Monopoly!? Fate/Stay Night is a hundred times more fun!"

Shiro wasn't sure what to make of his sisters proclamation, given that _nothing_ in the world could beat the awesomeness of Monopoly, but this sounded interesting."

Thus, Shiro found himself seated beside Sakura and Ilya, staring at the large board that looked a little like an over-stylized blueprint for someone's mansion basement, save it had too many corridors to be viable.

Shiro would know. He had a knack for architecture.

At any rate, Rin explained.

"The game goes that you take control a character, which can be seven different classes, and you and your comrades travel through the scenario trying to attain the Holy Grail."

"What happens when you get it?"

"Then the scenario ends, and you pretty much can call it winning the game. I think there was something about gaining first place or second place and the such after taking the statistics... but we've never made it to the end without all our characters dying..."

"What!? What sort of game has everyone lose!?"

Ilya blew a raspberry, "Not the game, the game master. He keeps throwing all this sort of stuff in our way and gets us all killed."

Shinji muttered, "That bastard... I've had to re-make so many characters because they all keep dying..."

When Shinji said "re-make", he actually meant "pressure his sister into coming up with everything so he wouldn't have to do all that hard work". He should have been thankful he had such a tolerant sister who actually tried to make a character with good stats.

Shiro went, "Oh... er... so, what characters have you guys made?"

Shinji gave a snooty, "I'm a level 30 Female Rider."

Rin, "A level 35 Male Archer."

Ilya exclaimed, "A 33 Male Berserker!"

Kuzuki apathetically, "A level 37 Female Caster. She can summon a level 28 Assassin familiar."

"Oooh... Wait, Sakura, don't you have a character?"

"Oh me? No, I'm no good at these sorts of games, I just watch my brother play." Sakura lied.

"Onii, if you want to play, you have to make up a character too!"

Shinji snorted, "But we're already too far in the game, we can't just have Shiro come in all of a sudden at level one! His newbiness will probably get us all killed-"

All the women in the room in some form gave a look that promised death to Shinji some day, very painfully, if he completed his sentence. Like I said, Shinji was a too-lucky dofus with all the ladies.

"...Nevermind."

"...Okay... So, uh... Ilya, could you help me make a character?"

Ilya was beside herself, "Sure! You can be a Female Berserker-"

A unanimous **"NO!"** resounded. Ilya snorted and folded her arms. Sakura, kind lady she was, tried to give another reason why Female Berserkers were bad for the imagination.

"Ah, you see Ilya... perhaps Shiro wouldn't be used to how to use a Berserker-class, since it's hard to masterfully use it like you do, Ilya..."

"I could teach him!"

Shinji chortled at that, "He should rather play a Rider, use his agility to avoid blows and run away and leave the battles to real players!"

Shinji, at this point, probably didn't know of the term "Self-Ownage", otherwise he would have been more aware of what he just said what the defining characteristics of his character class was.

Rin folded her arms indignantly, "He should just play as an Archer, and stay safely in the back."

"If he is to remain in the back, it would be better to play as a Caster. He can even summon a familiar to do close-combat, and not suffer too much if that character dies." Kuzuki advised.

All the while they were all debating Shiro's choice, he just looked through the charts and noticed something.

"What about this character class? Saber? This looks good!"

All gave a look at Shiro disbelievingly.

"Onii... no-one ever plays as a Saber."

"Why?"

Shinji put it rather effectively, "Sabers suck."

"Eh? Why? You can see here, all their stats start evenly-"

"Which is why they suck."

Rin explained, "It's a rule of thumb for any game. The "average" character never gets anywhere. You should stick with a character that has one specialized stat. Like strength for Berserker, or magic for Caster... or running away cowardly for Rider-"

"Hey!"

"You're the one who said it."

Shiro faltered and tried to come up with a logical argument. And failed horribly, since he was the type to go by gut instinct rather than intellect, which pretty much means any argument was:

"But I like/feel/got this feeling that I should play as a Saber..."

Rin sighed, "Fine, do as you please..."

So with some trouble, Shiro ended up with this:

**Arturia Pendragon (Female/Saber), LV. 1**

**Alignment: Lawful Good (Bonus from White/Holy/Just/Pure Prefixes)**

**Strength: B (5 +10 Critical)**

**Endurance: C (50 HP)**

**Agility: C (10 Dodge Rate)**

**Mana: B (50 MP)**

**Luck: B (20 Critical Rate)**

**Skills:**

**-Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King (30MP/ 100 DMG)**

**-Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory (100MP/ 600 DMG)**

**-Avalon: The Ever Distant Utopia (75MP/1000HP ADD)**

Shiro looked at his character, "Well... that's not too bad..."

"We're all going to die..."

"Shut up, Shinji." Rin snapped.

Noticing, that in the past 30 minutes it took him to roll the dice and calculate the numbers for all his stats for his Female Saber, nobody had really started playing yet.

"Uh... what are we waiting for?"

"The game master." Kuzuki murmured, making the title seem almost ominous.

And lo and behold, the door bell rang. Ilya went and got it, and returned with a rather suspicious looking guy.

And by suspicious, I didn't mean by the guy's dark trench coat, but rather the fact he entered the room wearing a pointed blue hat with little stars, moons, and comets on it. Very suspicious.

"Good evening all of you, I am Kirei Kotomine, your game master for this evening-"

"Your the game master _every_ time we play, Father, just finish the scenario already! We're on the last level!"

"Very well... ah? A new comer in our midst? And you are?"

"Uh... Emiya Shiro. This is my home, and I decided to play a game..."

"Emiya... Shiro... I am most pleased by your hospitality and letting us play in your abode... and your character class and level?"

"Uh, a Saber... level one."

"Of course... intriguing choice... most do not play as a Saber..."

"Uh, Kotomine? How come you talk like that? It's... a little scary."

"My apologies... I tend to think my words through... that's all..."

"Oh."

Ilya smacked the table, making the figurines and paper diagnostics shiver, "Come on! Let's play!"

"Very well... let me just get my stats for my level 70 Lancer..."

Everybody aside from Shiro groaned. Shinji was the first to argue.

"Kotomine! You can't be both a player and a game master at the same time! It's against regulations!"

"What... would you rather me bring out my level 99 Archer?"

"We don't want you to bring anything out! Just be the game master and quit hogging all the experience with your characters!"

"Very well... you shall regret this..."

With this, the good father took out a slip of hard folded paper, stood it up on its side, and began.

"Shiro, since we're so far into the game, you shall not be with the other characters immediately... but no fear... I shall invent an appropriate situations for the two parties to meet..."

"Okay, that's cool!"

Everyone else got shivers.

"When we last left off, the brave band had finally penetrated the underground city of Al Hazard, forsaken tomb city of knowledge, known final resting place of the Holy Grail..."

* * *

The brave band finally broke through the last large steel doors that barred off Al Hazard, forsaken tomb city of knowledge, known final resting place of the Holy Grail.

Before the party was a vast underground cavern, stretching to the horizon and beyond, and carved and built from the walls were gray roman architecture. Temples, amphitheaters, colonnades, arcades, malls, and plazas, and every other possible thing that could have supported life, but the world was devoid and empty, save a bright glow in the distance.

"Gwargh!" Heracles the Berserker roared at the sight, jutting a fat finger at the sole source of illumination in the area, while hefting his stone hewn axe-club into the air with the other hand.

Medea the Caster, though her face was heavily shrouded, could not keep wonder out of her voice, "This is it... this is it... the Holy Grail..."

Medusa the Rider remained silent and staring somewhere at the ground. (Whether this was because of Medusa's actual personality or merely because Shinji really sucked at role-playing, no one was sure even till now)

Shiro the Archer smirked as he looked down the long stairs, and noticed skeletal figures approaching, "Looks like there's still some more fun to be had before the show's over..."

Bows and Nails and Axes and Magics were procured, aimed for the encroaching crazed undead masses that swarmed up the stairs towards the party of four.

"Wait till they get closer." Rider simply said.

The monsters quickly closed the distance, and there was shouting.

"Hrunting! Hound of the Red Plains!" Shiro cried, arrow flying from his bow.

Medea swung out her hand, and out of thin air, a warrior with a long blade leapt out at the beasts, "Assassin! Kill these accursed spawn!"

Heracles swung his axe.

Rider threw her upper body forward, long lengths of chain swinging narrowly past her head.

* * *

"Rin, since you're casting Hrunting, you'll have to roll three times. First is for the the chance of actual contact, the second is where the arrow hits, and the third for the penetrating magical defense."

"What!? Since when did skeletons have magical defense!?"

"Since I've been the game master. Also, Al Hazard is swarming with magic, so naturally the skeletons would be infused with magic."

"Ugh... stupid skeletons... and their stupid..."

"Would the magic assist my Caster?" Kuzuki asked.

"Probably not. Al Hazard's magic would most likely interfere with your Caster's. Most likely I'll be having you do extra rolls for that."

"...Very well..."

Somewhere, Ilya was screaming her head off, and shaking her closed palms, "Come on! Hit for me, Berserker!"

Shiro gave a sheepish smile, "Wow... you guys are really getting into the action..."

Rin snorted, "I suppose."

"Oh. Wait, did you name your Archer, Shiro? Like... it's got the same name as me?"

"It doesn't mean anything!" Rin snootily denied as she folded her arms and stuck her nose up into the air.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to wiltingly look at Rin's not-crushing on _her_ Shiro, or at her brother for once again, making a mess of the character she made for him.

* * *

The last the skeletons crumbled to dust, leaving scattered coins and imbued weaponry all over the battlefield.

Medusa immediately scrabbled for the loose change.

"Forget it, Medusa." Medea cooly derided before turning her back and heading onwards. Medusa spluttered.

"B-But the money! And the items!"

"We're at the end of the journey. We don't have any time to waste." Shiro simply said, and followed, not long after by Heracles. Medusa muttered something dark under her breath and followed after them.

For another two successive battles, the party of four slashed and shot their way through the fiends, which were supported by increasingly more powerful demons, though in the end they always fell.

Not long after one battle, while walking, Heracles idly turned his head to look down a dead end side road that the other three virtually ignored for the main road towards their destiny. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Ugh! Nragh!"

"What is it, Heracles..." Shiro disdainfully groaned, turning back to the brawny figure that was anxious pointing his finger down the way he saw. The others warily looked around the corner.

At the far-end of the wide alley, a series of monsters pranced about an impending stake-burning. The roastee in question was a beaten bloody mess of a female warrior, armored dented and scratched, dress ruined and blood soaked.

"It appears some fool took it to her head that she could get all the way here by herself..." Caster duly noted, as the party backed around the wall to hide from the beasts.

"Well, here she is, right?" Rider sneered.

Heracles made some rather pathetic noises that seemed indicative that he didn't like the idea of leaving the poor girl to be flambéed. Shiro nodded.

"Looks like Heracles doesn't want a death on our hands. I wouldn't like to see this happen either."

"Oh? Has the Archer fallen in love at first sight?" Medusa taunted-

* * *

"Shinji... shut up. I'm only doing this because I don't want the thirty minutes we wasted waiting on Shiro to build his character to be completely wasted when we could have been planning battle strategies."

"Hey, it's my character that said it."

"Yeah, but looking at your face, I can tell you're being sick again."

"Hmph."

* * *

"Funny, I understand if you like blonds, Shiro, though in these kind of circumstances-"

"Medusa... silence. I'm only doing this because another sword at any rate would be better than just sacrificing it."

"I beg to differ."

"Your plea is heard and duly ignored."

Heracles, to anxious and seeing a torch be produced by the monsters, couldn't wait any more.

A stone-axe club rose into the air, and the muscle-bound warrior charged at the innumerable odds.

"MMMMEEEEEEERRAAAAOOOOOYYYY GEEEEEEENKIIIIIINS!"

There was an awkward silence, before everyone else chased after the Berserker and helped battered the enemy forces.

It was a short, bloody, hard, but glorious battle.

"Don't worry, you're safe now, warrior." Medea calmly informed the woman as the others cut her down from her captivity. As the hooded sorcerer proceeded to use a healing spell, the provided words of thanks.

"Sweet! I can play with you guys now!"

* * *

Everyone groaned or slammed their faces into the table.

Ilya was livid, "Onii! You can't just say it like that! Don't you have any sense of acting!?"

"...Uh... but... you know, it's a game..."

Kuzuki glared at the redhead, "It is more than a game. Many of us have put much effort into the creation of these characters and in this world. I would appreciate it if you would at least attempt to put some personality into your Saber. Or shall I add some extra work to your history workload?"

All four high school students sweated and looked at each other frantically. Shiro attempted to babble an excuse.

"B-but, I created a female character... so I wouldn't be very good at knowing how a girl would act..."

"Then why did you make her a female?"

"...Uh... a gut feeling...?"

Sakura came to the rescue, "It's alright, I'll act in Shiro's stead. He's not used to this quite yet. He can roll the dice and everything, and I'll handle the characterization."

"Very well."

Shiro scratched his head guiltily, "Sorry to make you go through this..."

"N-no! It's alright... I like to help..."

_And helping Shiro... (AH HA! TAKE THAT TOHSAKA!)_

Of course, Shiro, being the dofus he was, did not notice Sakura's mad blushing. Even if he did, he would be to stupid to realize what it meant.

Kuzuki coughed, "Then shall we try this again?"

* * *

"Don't worry, you're safe now, warrior." Medea calmly informed the woman as the others cut her down from her captivity. As the hooded sorcerer proceeded to use a healing spell, the provided words of thanks.

The female warrior coughed slightly, before being helped to her feet by Shiro, "My thanks... for the longest time I had resigned myself, believing this to be the end."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Medusa accused, for some reason annoyed at the armored woman's existence. I'm sure we can all guess why...

"I am Arturia Pendragon. I have been seeking the Holy Grail. For many years, I have endeavored and crushed evil on my own, relying on my own strength. But, alas, it appears so close, my lone strength cannot support my quest any more..."

"You bet." Medusa sneered.

Shiro hushed the Rider, "I'm sure you already figured out, we are also attempting this final leg of the journey to the Holy Grail. If you cannot rely on your own strength any further, please let us make your quest ours, and ours, yours."

"Very well, I accept."

With new comrade in tow, the party of five began to proceed-

* * *

"Wait! Game master!"

"Yes...?"

"My Saber's only level 1, she doesn't have any good stuff on her!"

"It is your issue... after all, you joined so late at this... final chapter..."

"But..."

Ilya snorted, "Come on, Kotomine! Don't ruin the game any further! Anything would help!"

"I am merely... following the world you built..."

"Don't be a jerk, Father. Love your enemies or something? Huh? Game master?" Shinji mocked.

"Very well... you shall regret this, though..."

* * *

Lots of high-level equipment dropped by the monsters defeated previously also happened to be suspiciously perfect fit for a Saber class warrior and none other.

"Indeed, a most convenient stroke of luck!" Arturia blinked with surprise.

"Indeed." Medea hummed.

After re-arming their Arturia with some very ample fighting material, the group continued blazing a trial through the creatures of darkness that attempted to defend the Holy Grail. Arturia, though a relative newcomer to the party, and nearly beaten and burned to death just minutes prior, quickly gained her fighting skills, and quickly became a fast aid to the party, her abilities jumping by leaps and bounds with each monster slayed.

I'm sure you all realize what I'm prettily prosing in actual gameplay terms.

Finally, the group ascended the final flight of stair, and made it to the glowing prison of the Holy Grail. It appeared to take the form of the inside of a coliseum, though the floor was replaced by a black solid material, rather than the oft-seen sand, brilliant lines of magic etched into the ground in ways reminiscent of circuitry, pulsing regularly.

In the center of the room was a runic portal.

Just behind was a throne, upon which a figure in golden armor had heaped himself upon arrogantly, complete with a cup of red wine.

"Welcome to the final stage, dear heroes. It's so nice of you all to come and show me your deaths." Gilgamesh grinned.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"YOU CAN'T USE YOUR OWN CHARACTER AS A FINAL BOSS!"

"HE'S LEVEL NINETY-NINE! THAT'S UNFAIR!"

"I believe I said... you would regret this... and there is no such... rule."

Everyone growled viciously at Kirei Kotomine and his evil pointy hat.

"Fine..." Rin muttered darkly.

* * *

"It doesn't matter who you are, we will attain the Holy Grail!" Shiro cried out, brandishing his black and white falchions in both hands.

Everyone cheered the same and rushed down into the arena to meet Gilgamesh head on.

"Gate of Babylon."

**Heracles has taken 1500 Damage!**

**Medea has taken 1378 Damage!**

**Shiro has taken 1430 Damage!**

**Medusa dodged the attack!**

**Arturia was out of range!**

* * *

The heroes fell to their knees, beaten and panting before the open dimensional gate that had for the moment, ceased fire.

Gilgamesh laughed, "You believe you can beat me!? I've watched you all this time! You're far too weak to even touch me! Even my weakest attack is already too much for you!"

"We're all gunna die!" Medusa wailed, before shortly turning tail and running from the Coliseum.

* * *

"Shinji!"

"Brother!"

"I'm not going to let my character die again!"

* * *

Gilgamesh smirked, "Looks like at least one of you have some intelligence to know who the Grail belongs to."

"The Grail belongs to those who are worthy of it!" Arturia spat back.

"Worthy? Who is more worthy than a king?" Gilgamesh sneered, "But if you need so much proof, let me show you, by killing you with the sword of a king..."

One particular object, with a rod-like edge, emerged from the Gate of Babylon into the Final Boss' hand. The sections of the blade began to rotate.

Medea choked distracted as she was from healing the others as fast as she could, "Everyone! Watch out!"

"Enûma! Elish!"

Swinging his blade, massive blood red sweeps of energy gashed across the ground towards the party.

Ilya grunted, frowned, and then finally shouted her move.

* * *

**Heracles moved to the front of the party!**

**Heracles was hit by ****Enûma Elish!**

**Heracles has taken 792450 Damage! Heracles has died 13 times!**

**Medea has taken 130 Damage!**

**Shiro has taken 297 Damage!**

**Arturia was out of range!**

* * *

Dumbfounded silence pervaded the coliseum, as Arturia, Medea, and Shiro found their vision of Gilgamesh replaced by Heracles' smoking and burned back.

The Berserker fell to his knees.

"Heracles!"

"...Forget... me... get... HIM! Before he shoots again!" Was the last guttural roar of the mighty hero, before he fell onto his face.

* * *

**Male/Beserker "Heracles" was killed by Male/Archer "Gilgamesh"!**

* * *

The remaining three didn't have time to mourn, spurred on by the crazed cry of their fallen comrade. They all rushed towards Gilgamesh, who sneered, drawing back one arm and sweeping out with another.

"Gate of Babylon!"

* * *

**Medea moved to the front of the party!**

**Medea summoned Assassin!**

**Medea summons Great Shield!**

**Assassin was hit by Gate of Babylon!**

**Medea (Shielded) was hit by Gate of Babylon!**

**Assassin has taken 5489 Damage! Assassin defeated!**

**Medea has taken 7940 Damage!**

* * *

"MEDEA!" Shiro screamed as he watched helplessly the Caster run past as use herself to bloodily ward off the various blades that either Arturia or himself could have taken.

Gasping, Medea, managed to reach into her robes and fling a jagged dagger back to the Archer, "Use it!"

* * *

**Medea gives "Rule Breaker" to Shiro!**

**Female/Caster "Medea" was killed by Male/Archer "Gilgamesh"!**

* * *

Falchion in one hand, Medea's blade in another, Shiro kept in front of Arturia, roaring for vengeance.

Watching the red coated figure leap high into the air, Gilgamesh grinned, and pointed his sword.

"Enûma-"

* * *

Sakura snapped, unable to take any more of this stupidity. She shoved her brother over.

"Move over Shinji! You don't know how to play anyways!"

"Sakura! But my Saber-"

"Don't worry! I'm sure you can do the rest!"

* * *

Medusa's feet slid to a halt, unable to help herself, and turned back to glance at her friends.

Watching them getting slaughtered, while she just ran...

Medusa spat angrily, seeing the choice between her friends and her own survival no choice at all.

* * *

**Medusa used Bellerophon!**

* * *

Gilgamesh's assured composure broke out into frustrated surprise as he found a winged horse, the previously fearful Rider on it, flying full pelt towards him, even shooting past Shiro.

"Everyone! Sorry I was so weak before... but I'll make it up this last time!"

"Medusa! No!"

Despite the others' cries, Medusa cried out and charged at Gilgamesh. He spat and aimed his blade on her, the immediate threat.

"Bellerophon!

"Enûma Elish!"

* * *

**Gilgamesh used Enûma Elish!**

**Gilgamesh is faster! Medusa was hit by Enûma Elish!**

**Medusa has taken 798379 Damage!**

**Female/Rider "Medusa" was killed by Male/Archer "Gilgamesh"!**

* * *

Nothing left to lose. Shiro roared and dropped down towards Gilgamesh, who jammed a finger in his direction, growling.

"Gate of Babylon!"

"Rule Breaker!"

* * *

**Shiro was hit by Gate of Babylon!**

**Gilgamesh was hit by Rule Breaker!**

**Shiro has taken 7505 Damage!**

**Gilgamesh has taken 300 Damage!**

**Gilgamesh has been Cursed Randomly**

**Gilgamesh has gained susceptibility to Critical!**

* * *

Gilgamesh screamed in pain as the dagger was stabbed into a weak point in the joined between his neck and collar armor. Eyes wild with fury, he back handed the mortally wounded Shiro, swords driven through his body on the way down in his fall.

"Arturia... it's on you..."

"Just you!? I'll burn you away to nothing!" Gilgamesh wildy screamed, drawing back his king's blade one final time.

Arturia charged forward, sword drawn to strike.

"EXCALIBUR!"

"ENÛMA ELISH!"

* * *

**Arturia used Excalibur!**

**Gilgamesh used Enûma Elish!**

**Arturia was faster!**

**Gilgamesh was hit by Excalibur!**

**Critical Hit!**

**Gilgamesh takes 9056 damage!**

**Male/Archer "Gilgamesh" was killed by Female/Saber "Arturia"!**

* * *

"It... can't... be..." Gilgamesh managed to drool out in shock, his chest armor cleaved in twain and proud hair everywhere in disarray. Keeling over, blood poured, and then he just fell over.

Panting, Arturia looked about at the scene of chaos, eyes tearing up for the people she had known for only a short time, but still had placed all their trust and dream into her hands.

"Everyone... sorry..."

With despondent steps, she walked towards the final portal.

* * *

**Arturia gets "Holy Grail"!**

**1st: Arturia**

**2nd: Shiro**

**3rd: Medea**

**4th: Heracles**

**5th: Medusa**

* * *

Kirei Kotomine jumped to his feet in agony, gripping his head, "NOOOOOOO!"

"We did it! We won!"

"Yes!"

"You did it!"

"We did it!"

"See? Sabers aren't that bad!"

Kotomine's hands shook uncontrollably, "After so many weeks of holding the position of game master... now I have to relinquish it to the next in line! I... I... NOOOOO!"

Shiro blinked, "Oh? So you you're not always the game master?"

Rin shook her head, "No, he's just been dragging the scenario out for a while though. But we take turns."

"Whose is it?"

"...Shinji's."

For some reason, suddenly, everyone remembered, understood and empathized with why Kirei tried to keep the game going as long as it had.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

**Some weeks later:**

"A Saber huh? I don't see too many of those around here."

"I just started playing recently. They're actually not as bad as everyone makes them out to be. So you play Lancer?"

"Yeah. I give it to Kotomine every once in a while to take care of when I'm too busy to come..."

"And your name... Bazett?"

"No, Cú Chulainn to you, Ms. Arturia Pendragon."

"My apologies. I forgot where I was for a second."

"Could you two shut up for a second and try and figure a way out of this?!" Shiro yelled, as he and Heracles tried to push back one of the compacting walls. On the other side Gilgamesh and Medusa were desperately trying to keep the other wall away as well. In the middle, physically weakest of all, Medea was frantically going through her spell book for any freezing spells.

Cú Chulainn and Arturia went back to trying to push the walls back.

"What the hell?! We just fell into this room for no reason!" Medusa couldn't help but yell, irritated to all high hell about the construction of the first dungeon they just begun.

Gilgamesh snorted, "And you idiots wonder why I tried to protect the Holy Grail so hard? But, no! Every year a bunch of idiots try and get it! And this is what happens! You trade one evil infested land, with one that's even MORE infested!"

"Gilgamesh! Silence your wailing! Or if it's not too much trouble, reach into that splendid Gate of yours and find a car jack!"

"You killed me, remember! I'll have to level up to at least fifteen before I can access the first level of Gate of Babylon!"

"Ugh!"

"Herc! Push!"

"Raauugh!"

And the quest for the Holy Grail continued.

**END**


End file.
